Anything for Another Chance With Black
by XRinnumeneX
Summary: AU. After years and years of being forgotten by his former basketball team, Kuroko lives his life as a normal adult. But the former Teikou members are doing all he can to get back on the tiny male's good side. MuraKuro and AkaKuro with a hint of GoMKuro. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Rinnumene and AkaKuro is my OTP! I only posted this to see if anyone was interested in the story :3 I do hope that you enjoy it~! I also apologize for the OOCness and the odd depiction of Kuroko :'T **

**disclaimer: KnB isn't mine. If it was, it would be AKAKURO ALL THE WAY! **

**warning: language? Smut for later chapters (if I continue)**

Chapter One~

They all turned their backs on him because he was useless, worthless, not even worth a breath. And at their plea, he disappeared along with their memories of him. While the wind shifted to the east when they were around, wherever he would go, the wind would go west. Or south. Or north. Just not west. Whenever he was near them, they walked past him without even noticing he was there. They were cruel. Cruel, cruel, cruel. And he suffered. But he got back up and disappeared. Disappeared from their memories.

::10 years after Teikou::

"Kuro-chin?" A familiar, lazy voice asked as a tall, purple-headed man approached the smaller bluenette. The bluenette looked the same as he did ten years ago, aside from being slightly taller and having hair pins on his hair. He also seemed paler but wore the same, stoic face.

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko greeted with a small bow. "It is amazing that Murasakibara-kun remembered me after all these years. I had always thought that you hated me most out of all the other members. Midorima-kun was probably a close second." Kuroko looked up at the giant who had his long, purple hair in a mini korean bun. Typical of Murasakibara.

Murasakibara blinked before stuffing his face with barbeque flavored potatoe chips. "Hmm? I never hated you, Kuro-chin. We just didn't get along." He munched on another chip. "So where have you been the past ten years?"

Kuroko smiled bitterly in his mind. "I've always been in Tokyo. The question is what it is you're doing here. I thought you moved out of Tokyo."

Murasakibara blinked. "Hmm. I did, in highschool. But now I work for Aka-chin's company here so I was forced to move here."

"Ah, I see. Well it was nice catching up."

"Wait, Kuro-chin."

"Yes?"

"Come by my place today," Murasakibara said before taking out a piece of paper and writing his address on it. "Unless you want me to tell them I saw you."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes before reaching his arm to grab the slip of paper. "Is that a threat."

"Yes."

Kuroko grinned. "I'll be there, then."

_::

Kuroko stared at the door to Murasakibara's apartment. He sighed as he wondered why he even agreed so willingly at the giant's offer. Kuroko was curious of how everyone turned out, that'd be his excuse. His main reason, however, even he did not know. He just.. Wanted to?

Casting aside his thoughts, he knocked on the grey-coloured door, waiting patiently for the purple-headed male to respond. A few moments later, Murasakibara had opened the door, wearing a loose, green v-neck with dark, navy blue sweats. His hair was still in the cute Korean bun, his face as stoic as ever.

"Ah, Kuro-chin, you came. Come inside."

Kuroko nodded and followed the giant inside until he was greeted by familiar faces. Well, this was certainly unexpected. Or more like Kuroko expected it but wished it wouldn't happen. And yet, it did, much to Kuroko's disappointment. "Good evening," he greeted, his voice cold.

"It's nice to see you well, Tetsuya," a familiar red head greeted with a smirk on his face. Oooh how Kuroko wanted to walk up to the red head and slap that smirk out of Japan. But he didn't. Surprisingly, Akashi hadn't changed in appearance, either, aside from his bangs growing back and his eyes shielded by yellow rectangular glasses.

"It is," Kuroko replied with a bow.

"K-K-Kurokocchi," Kise gasped, his golden eyes going wide. "It really is you!"

Kuroko sighed. "Yes, it is me, Kise-kun."

It took all his might for the blonde not to jump onto the bluenette and give him millions of kisses on that beautiful, pale cheeks of his. "I-I missed you.."

"I see.." The bluenette just gazed at the blonde with no sign of emotion on his face. The model was still as stunning as ever with his pale complexion and dazzling golden eyes. His hair got a bit longer though not too long and his skin wasn't as pale as before. He was still good looking.

"Hmph. Still the old Kuroko, nanodayo," Midorima blurted out, pushing up his glasses. Midorima was still the same. Odd green hair. Orange v-neck. Simple blue jeans.

"I'm afraid so," Kuroko replied.

"Hmph."

"Have a seat, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said as he sat next to Akashi, stuffing his face with pasta.

"I'm alright. Now what is the meaning of this gathering?" Kuroko asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, we thought you should know Momoi and Aomine are happily married and have moved to the states," Midorima stated before slipping the pasta in his mouth.

"Y-yeah. That must he hard, right? Losing your crush to the girl that you thought had a thing for you," Kise mumbled with a sad look in his eyes.

"Is that all?" The bluenette asked once again.

"Are you in a hurry, Kuro-chin?"

"I am not, but surely, there's a better reason as to why you've invited me over."

"Simple. We're curious as to why you disappeared on us," Akashi answered with his trademark smirk.

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Do elaborate, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tightened his hands into a tiny fist. _Tch. They haven't changed.. _"Oh, no particular reason. My existence wasn't very much needed so I disappeared."

"That's not a good reason to just.. Ignore us, Kurokocchi."

The bluenette's left eye twitched. "That's very unfortunate, Kise-_san_, because it was enough of a reason for me to disappear. I mean, surely, if you were called _worthless, unneeded, useless, and a waste of space_," Kuroko mocked Akashi's words, "then it's only obvious to say that your existence is merely.. Well.. A waste of space. So I disappeared since I was unneeded."

"Kuroko, stop coming to conclusions," Midorima grumbled.

"Conclusions, eh? But the words I said as of that moment were all true, right? To the point where none of you even noticed me." Kuroko narrowed his eyes, mentally smiling at the thought that he was about to win this argument.

"But Kuro-chin, didn't you transfer out of Teikou?" Murasakibara asked, tilting his head.

The bluenette scoffed. "Oh, who told you that? That's funny because I was in Akashi-san's class, along with Aomine-san's class for the rest of the third year. Until it was over. I didn't leave Tokyo at all. I attended Seirin."

"But we.. Never saw you.." Kise sadly mumbled before poking at his food.

"Oh, I wonder why. You're all here pinpointing the blame on me after you all caused me to despise my favorite thing to. After you all crushed my best friend. After you disposed of my very existence. I was always there, watching. But I went unnoticed. None of you noticed," Kuroko hissed. "And now, you all think you have the goddamn right to say that I'm jumping to conclusions?!"

"Tetsuya, calm down."

"Kuro-chin, what's up with the 'san'?"

"Because none of you know me. I know none of you. I'm a simple twenty-four year old living with my cousin and my best friend, enjoying his life. I don't know any of you." Kuroko turned to leave, leaving the four guilty, hot messes. "Good night." Kuroko slammed the door shut behind him, tears brimming his eyes. _How can they be so cruel..? Especially after I loved each and everyone of them... _Kuroko ran. He ran from that apartment, leaving behind the past of the miracles. He was simply Kuroko Tetsuya, a therapist and a teacher at the day care. Not the phantom six man. Not Seirin's invisible trump card. Just Kuroko Tetsuya.

:::::

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd lash out at us," Murasakibara apologized. "I brought Kuro-chin here to.. To make everything better again.. We've all been looking for him for such a long time.. So I thought.."

"Kurokocchi hates us," Kise whimpered. "He really hates us."

"He still has a grudge against us," Midorima sighed.

"It's only to be expected after we threw him away," Akashi pointed out after taking off his glasses, his crimson and golden eyes sparkling. "We didn't even realize his feelings until Motome had the guts to yell at us."

"Moto-chin's Kuro-chin's cousin, right?" Murasakibara asked curiously.

"Yes, why?"

"Kuro-chin said he lived with his cousin and best friend. Maybe Moto-chin can help us get back Kuro-chin?"

"That's an interesting thou-" Akashi was suddenly interrupted by a phone call. "Speak of the devil," he whispered before answering the call. "Akashi Seijuurou speaking."

[UGH! What the hell did you guys do to Tecchan?!]

"Motome, calm down. You're making my ears bleed. You were never this vocal and emotional before."

[That's after Tecchan barged inside the apartment sobbing then running to his room and slamming it shut.] Motome sighed.

"So you do live with him. How come you never told us?"

[Because Tecchan was still trying to move on. He may be a therapist, but he hasn't sorted out his own problems. He still loves the four of you, Seicchan in particular. After every cruel word that came out of your mouth, I bet when Tecchan saw you, his heart literally shattered.]

"If you want Tetsuya to be happy, you need to help us get him back."

[I'll try, but Shigecchan can't know. He's been super clingy with Tecchan and.. I think they had sex already..]

Akashi's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I don't know. I heard Tecchan moaning. And then.. Shigecchan came out of Tecchan's room looking all messy.]

"I'll kill him," Akashi hissed.

[I wouldn't be surprised, though. Tecchan's virginity was stolen by him after you all forgot about him. Not only that but Tecchan has lots of one night stands with almost anyone.]

Akashi's eyes widened. "Why would..?"

[He even let Haizaki willingly fuck him..]

Akashi dropped the phone, unable to contain his anger and.. Jealousy? That was it. Murasakibara sighed and took the phone.

"Moto-chin, Aka-chin is really mad. Repeat the last thing you said."

"

[Haizaki fucked Tecchan. Tecchan let him.]

Murasakibara's eyes turned to glare at the wall. Poor wall. "Why?"

[Tecchan is ignoring his aching heart and replacing it with lust. But he did Haizaki for a while.]

Murasakibara sighed. "Just please help us out, Moto-chin."

[I'll try to the best of my-

~Motome-kun, who're you talking to?

Ahh, Tecchan. It's just a co-worker. Are you hungry.

~No. I'm going to Haizaki's.

But didn't you guys break up last month?

~I don't care.

You're going there for sex, aren't you..?

~Motome-kun.. I..] Murasakibara listened to Kuroko's muffled sobs through the phone.

[~I need relief.] Motome sighed. [Get back in bed. I'll do it.

~A-Alright..] Motome paused until Kuroko went back in his bedroom. [Please forgive me for tonight, I just can't have Haizaki have him again. They practically sexed every day. But I'll help you. I have to go now. Good night."

"Nighty-night," Murasakibara whispered before ending the call.

"What'd Motomecchi say?" Kise asked curiously.

"He'll help. But Kuro-chin's a mess..."

"I can't believe _he _had the nerve to take Tetsuya and.. That Tetsuya let _him._.." Akashi growled.

"Who?" Midorima asked.

"Haizaki," Murasakibara answered with a sigh. "Apparently, Kuro-chin is using sex as a relief from his broken heart. He even dated Haizaki."

"Tch. Why would Kuroko do something as stupid as that?!"

"Because it was relief. During sex, you're only pleasured, even if it hurts. He was masking his pain with pleasure because he couldn't take it," Kise informed with a frown on his face.

"Motome will help. We'll get him back. And we aren't going to let go."

_::

It had been four days ever since Kuroko encountered Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise, and Midorima. So far, Kuroko had done okay, not having sex the past few days and worrying about his job. He loved the kids, they were innocent and cute, always yelling "Kuro-nii!" It made Kuroko forget his heart break, it made him forget his pain. And when it came to therapy, he loved listening to other people's problems and helping them fix it. He especially loved it when some one's problems were just like his; it gave him relief to know he wasn't the only one. But the fifth day, Sunday, he was in his office when a not so familiar client came in.

"Ah, Tetsuya," the red head greeted with a grin.

"A-Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked, stunned.

"Yes. Well, I came here to make an appointment for myself and my nephew for the next few weeks if you don't mind."

"Y-your nephew..? U-um.. Alright.." Kuroko shifted his eyes to his schedule and quickly flipped it open, trying to brush off the pressure of Akashi's heterochromatic gaze on him.

"Well, my nephew has trust problems and is forced to be homeschooled. He lives with me since his father abused him and his mother is currently suffering from withdrawal. He only speaks to me and is unable to go into day care. He may need a lot of help. I'm available at around two to five in the afternoon."

Kuroko blinked, taking notes on his soon to be patient while soaking in Akashi's words. "I understand. So twice a week, I'd like to have a two hour session with him around two thirty. But since he has trust problems, the first few days will only be around thirty minutes to an hour."

Akashi flashed a smile before pushing up his glasses. "Very well. Thank you for your cooperation, Tetsuya."

"It's my job, Akashi-san."

"Drop the -san, Tetsuya. Because I'm certainly not a stranger."

"That's-"

"Not for long anyways," Akashi had said in a husky tone before turning around and leaving Kuroko's office. The bluenette sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose. No good. No good. Not good at all.

"Kuroko-kun, I'm here for my appointment," a soft voice greeted. Kuroko looked down at the teen and smiled, standing up from his desk and making his way to the seat in the middle of the room.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Sui-kun."

Sui smiled and lay down on the chair, eager to start his session. "I'm glad to see you, Kuroko-kun!"

"I'm glad, too. Now, how have you been doing?"

Sui's smile drifted into a small frown. "Not good.. The noises won't go away. And last night, when I woke up, I had scratches on my neck."

"May I see them?" Sui nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing strange red claw marks on his neck.

"This is quite strange," Kuroko mumbled.

"Do you have any idea how you got them?"

"I-I don't! I only sleep with the pillow and blanket! And I always take off the necklace you bought me off before I sleep," Sui explained with a worried look on his face.

"Have you ever considered yourself a medium?" Sui's unseen eyes widened under his long, greyish-white fringe.

_:::

"Ah, Kuro-nii! We have a new student?!" A little brunette asked, his cheeks tinted pink.

Kuroko smiled before revealing a green-headed five year old hiding behind his back. "Everyone, this is Midorima Arai-kun." Kuroko looked down at the boy with gentle eyes. "Midorima-kun, please introduce yourself."

"I-I'm M-Midorima A-A-Arai. P-Please take care of me," Arai introduced with a large blush on his face.

"Now, Midorima-kun, please sit beside Utsuo-kun over there and mingle as I talk to your guardian, alright?"

The little greenette nodded before scurrying to the tiny brunette. Kuroko sighed and turned to look at the actual Midorima, an annoyed glint in his eyes.

"Surely, this isn't a coincidence, Midorima-san," Kuroko sighed before rubbing his temple.

"Like I've said before, Kuroko, don't jump to conclusions. This was chosen by my brother and his wife, not me. Unfortunately for me, they both work so I'm stuck dropping off and picking up the brat." Midorima crossed his arms in triumph, causing Kuroko to sigh again.

"What ever you say Midorima-san."

Midorima turned to leave, a satisfied grin on his face.

"K-Kuroko-nii," Arai mumbled before tugging on Kuroko's trousers. "D-Did Sh-Shintarou-nii say something bad about me..?"

Kuroko looked at the boy in confusion. "Why would he do that, Midorima-kun?"

"W-Well, ever since I could talk, he always compared me to someone n-named Tetsuya b-because I wasn't talkative."

Kuroko's eyes widened. "Is that so..?"

"Y-yes. He'd look down at me and say stuff like 'Why'd you disappear, dummy?' Or 'You were always cute..' And stuff like that," Arai explained.

Kuroko smiled, ruffling the greenette. "Then why would he insult you?"

"He's mad at the Tetsuya man for leaving him.."

"I see. Well, maybe that Tetsuya was someone your uncle loved. And he's so.. Heart broken.." Kuroko smiled sadly. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Y-you're right! I hope.. I hope Tetsuya comes back.."

"I do, too, Midorima-kun."

_::

"Motome-kun, are you done with your shift yet?" Kuroko asked the albino from the other side of the counter.

"I-I'm sorry, Tecchan. Someone called in sick so I have to take care of more things. I'll be done in less then half an hour, I suppose." Motome rubbed the back of his head in an apologetic way before turning to greet the next customer.

"Are? Kuro-chin?" A familiar lazy voice asked.

"Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked suddenly, wishing the purple-head would forget the blunder. Unfortunately, no.

"Murasakibara-kun?" Murasakibara asked with a teasing smile. "Am I more special than the others?"

Kuroko sighed. "It was a mistake, Murasakibara-san. Well, since I called you -kun already then I have no choice but to keep calling you that. Now what are you doing here?"

"Simple, Kuro-chin! I took this job since I didn't want to rely on Aka-chin. Plus, their sweets and bread are really delicious!"

"I see. So you work with Motome-kun."

"I do. It's a lot of fun working with Moto-chin because we always talk and it's not boring, nee? It's nice to have someone I know accompany me."

"You guys have met before?"

"Mhm! Don't you remember? He was really mad after we.." Murasakibara trailed off before he frowned.

"I see. Well, please take care of my cousin."

"Will do, Kuro-chin! Do you want anything?"

"Nope, I'm just here for Motome-kun."

"I see! Well, at least get something! Moto-chin suggested to the owner to put beverages on the menue! Guess what? We sell vanilla milkshakes, now~."

Kuroko's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite beverage. "Is that so..?" It was tempting. Like really tempting! "W-well.. One wouldn't hurt.."

Murasakibara chuckled and ruffled the smaller male's hair. "I'll get you one so just wait here, mmk?" Kuroko nodded and watched the giant go.

After making sure that the purple head wasn't in sight, his touched his head and blushed hard. _H-he knows I don't like it when he does that.. So why..? _

What he didn't know, however, was that a familiar albino was watching the bluenette with a mischevious smirk on his face.

"I'm back~," Murasakibara cooed, smiling as he brought the beverage over.

"Ah, thank you very much," Kuroko thanked as he got out his wallet.

"That isn't necessary Kuro-chin. Employees get one free beverage every day and since I haven't used mine yet, I'll give it to you for free~."

"That's very generous of you, Murasakibara-kun."

The giant smiled. "But you owe me a date, mmkay? I won't say when, so that means you'll just have to stop by the bakery every day~."

"B-But-"

"No buts, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara warned playfully before walking away.

Kuroko sighed in defeat before taking a sip of the delicious, white goodness. _He's really determined... _

_:::

"Kise-san, what is the meaning of this?" Kuroko asked, slight irritation in his voice.

"L-look, Kurokocchi.. I-I know I'm one of the last people you want to see right now b-but.." Kise stammered, waving his hands frantically. "M-my manager wants me to do a bit of.. 'Helping the community' publicity.. And I'm not really good with things out of the department.. Especially not cleaning up trash.."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "So why _my _day care?"

"B-because Midorimacchi suggested this one s-since Araiicchi's here.."

Kuroko sighed. "Why me? Of all people."

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'll go talk to my manager.."

"It's fine. Just please don't use that fake smile of yours towards the children.. Fake kindness isn't well approved in my book."

Kise's worried face quickly beamed into a large smile. "Th-thanks so much, Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-nii!" Arai cheered as he ran towards the blonde.

"Araicchi!" Kiss picked up the child and held him tightly. "How've ya been?"

"Kise-nii! I'm glad to see you! Shintarou-nii was mean today.."

"Hmm? What did Midorimacchi do?"

"He called me a bean sprout and ruffled my hair!" Arai complained. "I'm not that small!"

Kise chuckled as he kissed the greenette's forehead. "It's alright, Araicchi, you'll get taller! Even taller than Midorimacchi!"

"Really?! I can't wait!"

Kuroko smiled unconsciously as he watched Kise interact with the tiny Midorima. "Midorima-kun, it's time for us to introduce Kise-san. Do you mind doing it for me?"

Arai's face flushed. "N-no, I don't mind..!"

"Good. Kise-san, please step beside me." Kise did as he was told, setting the greenette down by his side. "Everyone, please be silent." The kids quickly shuffled to the front, sitting quietly as they looked up at their beloved bluenette. "Midorima-kun will be introducing you to out new helper."

Arai fiddled with his sweater while clutching on to Kise's cardigan with his other hand. "Th-this is my uncle's best friend, Kise-nii.. He's a proffessional model and he'll be staying with us.. U-um.. He's really nice and has a pretty smile.. And loves kids.."

Kise chuckled and ruffled Arai's hair affectionately. "I'm Kise Ryouta, it's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you!" The children greeted in unison.

"Thank you for the greeting and introduction. Now for today, we'll start off with a little free time before we do story telling, okay?" Kuroko began, still smiling. "During free time, Kuroko-nii will be making us snacks for later on. During this time, you can get to know our new teacher, alright?"

"Yes, Kuroko-nii," they replied in unison.

"Please take care of Kise-san." Kuroko dismissed the children before leaving the room.

"Kise-nii," Arai started as he tugged on the taller male's cardigan. "Isn't Kuroko-nii wonderful? I like Kuroko-nii a lot!"

Kise smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Shintarou-nii thinks so, too!"

"Really? Midorimacchi admitted that?"

"Well.. Sort of. When I said Kuroko-nii was wonderful, he said 'Of course he is. He's always been nice..' That reminds me, Kuroko-nii and Shintarou-nii know each other?"

"Pff. Really? Wow, he must've been in a good mood to admit that! And, yes. We all.. Knew each other from before."

"Really?! Then why does Kuroko-nii call you both with '-san'?"

Kise sighed before smiling sadly at the little boy. "Kurokocchi's a bit.. Mad at all of us at the moment. We did something to hurt Kurokocchi so.. He isn't very happy with us."

"Kuroko-nii and you guys are in a fight?"

"I'm afraid so.."

Arai smiled brightly. "Then make sure you make up with Kuroko-nii! He's really nice and doesn't deserve to be hurt! I'm sure you'll all be best friends soon!"

"Aww, thanks Araicchi! Don't worry, we'll make up soon!" _And then maybe we'll be more than friends, _Kise thought positively before being surrounded by eager, hyper, and adorable little children.

* * *

**A/N: If you're reading this, I hope that means you read this :'3 **

**ahhh, I love KnB3**

**was everything okay? I hope so :**

**review, fave, follow! ^^**


	2. Attention!

**A/N: Hey guys, um.. I'm sorry I haven't been updating.**

**i've been super struggling with this work and if I don't do this, I may not be able to finish this. I have a really hard time writing multiple pairings at once and would like to focus on AkaKuro/ MuraKuro. I know it might be bad.. But I really can't think of any other settings for Kise and Midorima and I've scrapped the next chapter multiple times. **

**Please understand. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**-Rinnumene **


	3. Chapter 2:

**A/N: So here's AkaKuro/MuraKuro everybody... T u T um, please scrap the previous chaptersssss. Um, um, um. Scrap the second chapter, because I hate it. However, Kuroko has met Haruka and the meeting was a success. I do agree everything came too fast so please don't mind me of my terrible writing ;_; scrap Motome, too. Blehh. I will be keeping the Sui x brothers as a side story~ And actually, there will be light hints of GoM x Kuroko, but AkaKuro and MuraKuro will be the dominant pairing. **

Strange. That was how Kuroko called his strange meetings with his two former members in Teikou. He knew, knew from the deepest part of his heart that he couldn't and shouldn't go back to falling for the two, but it was difficult. Murasakibara was a bit clingy and naturally persuasive, using food to get close at the bluenette. Akashi, however, was a different story. Kuroko worked as a therapist/ psychologist and Akashi's nephew was his client, meaning the red head was unavoidable. It was difficult, overly difficult.

Motome would often have to comfort the bluenette, trying to get the small adult to end his craving for sex as a way to relieve his endless stress and worries. Motome even took the time to delete Haizaki from Kuroko's phone, much to the albino's relief. Kuroko was a hot mess, and he knew that he was. If Kuroko didn't get away from his former 'friends,' he'd turn into a scorching hot mess.

Ever so slowly, Kuroko shuffled out of his bed and crawled to his desk, only wearing a pair of comfy navy blue basketball shorts. Propping himself down on his swiveling/ spinning chair, he shuffled his hair and turned on his laptop. Clink. Tap. Tap. His hands danced around the key board as electric blue eyes gazed on the screen. Endless typing. Endless feelings. He could probably write a whole novel every time he was so frustrated. But this was his alternative for sex and he wasn't allowed to buy any milkshakes until he didn't crave pleasure anymore. Quite a punishment, truly.

_If only the aching pain would stop, I think my smile would surface one more time_

_But it's helpless. _

_If only I could smile like I did in the past, I could mask all the sorrow on my face_

_But it's useless._

_Drowning, drowning in this pool of despair_

_Sinking deeper with every struggled breath_

_And as if you were the oxygen I refuse to take in, _

_I breathe, and breathe, and breathe_

_And suffer a little more. _

Kuroko exhaled deeply and stopped typing, his eyes red and sore. It had already been fifteen minutes of him writing the same line, his fingers refusing to type what exactly was in his heart. He denied his true feelings, always putting everyone and everything in front of himself. He was used to it, though it made him feel so very hopeless and insecure. He had always worn a mask to hide his true feelings, a mask so thick even Motome could not see through. But there were always two others who saw through that mask as if it were glass, a simple piece of plastic wrap. And sometimes, Kuroko would just stop and think, giving himself false hope that those two people would care about him.

"How can you love someone, let alone two people when you can't love yourself?" Kuroko asked himself in an exhausted voice, dropping his monotone act. "If I were a doll, this whole situation would be easier."

_Brrrrriiinggg.._

"Moshimosh?" Kuroko asked, back in monotone.

[Ah, Kuro-chin~.]

"Yes, Murasakibara-kun?"

[Kuro-chin, you promised me a date remember?]

"Ah... I believe so... Yes.."

[What about this Sunday?]

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment with Akashi-kun's nephew."

[What time?]

"Ano.. Around the afternoon."

[Come with me to the carnival Sunday night?~]

"..."

[Please?]

"Ah.. I guess I must.."

[I need help. A childhood friend just confessed to me, but there is also Muro-chin. Kuro-chin's always been good with advices, so I was hoping you would help.]

"Ah, I see. I will try my very best to assist you with your problem." Kuroko didn't want to, especially when the subject was romance. Especially because this romance didn't involve him, when he should have.

[*chuckle* Great. Thanks, Kuro-chin~.]

"Well, good night."

[hnnn~.] click. Kuroko hung up and tossed his phone on the floor, grunting. Spinning around in his chair, he stared up at the ceiling and span and span then span some more.

He didn't like how he submit so easily when it came to the two. He could hardly say no, and that was his problem. He ran and ran and ran but ended up right where he started- within range of the two males he had hoped to forget about ever since middle school. But it wasn't just Akashi or Murasakibara, it was also Kise and Midorima, even Ogiwara. Any other girl would love to be in Kuroko's position. Caught between an irresistable love with two different men who are above attractive. Kuroko should enjoy such attention, but it was incredibly difficult. Torn by his pride and his heart, he didn't know what to choose. Keeping up this hard-to-get act was nothing but pathetic, but submitting so easily to two different men would be even more pathetic. Kuroko wished to fly away and never come back.

...

...

...

...

...

... ~Sunday, sometime in the afternoon~

...

...

..

...

"Please come inside, Haruka-kun," Kuroko suggested, bowing to the tiny ravenette and the semi-tall red head in front of him.

"What is today's schedule?" Akashi asked as he entered the office, holding on to the tiny hand of his nephew. Kuroko followed shortly after him after he shut the door.

"Today is trust exercises. The main goal is to get Haruka-kun to be more open and to teach him how to trust more."

"I see. Well, I only came to drop him off, and will see you to it."

"Hai."

"By the way," Akashi said as he stopped walking, making the shorter male bump into his back.

"A-ah, yes?" Kuroko balanced himself, gaining his composure. He wasn't sure of what was happening next and was terrified, especially if the red head found out about the DATE.

"Atsushi informed me about your _date _with him tonight." The word 'date' slithered out of Akashi's mouth softly yet roughly. His voice was husky, scaring the said bluenette just a little more than a tad bit.

"Yes.. Well.. I.. You must know that I cannot resist vanilla milkshakes. The offer was a bit.. Tempting," Kuroko answered monotonely, though there was an obvious shaking to his voice.

"Hn.. I see. I expect that both of you behave and do not 'fool' around. After all, you are both two grown men with jobs."

"Of course, Akashi-kun. I am not the type to fool around and misbehave, you know that well," Kuroko argued calmly.

"Just a reminder, Tetsuya."

"Hai.."

"Well, I must be going now. Please take care of Haruka for me."

"I will. Please be safe," Kuroko reminded as he watched the taller male head for the door and walk out.

"Kuroko-kun," Haruka said softly, his large red eyes shifting from direction to direction.

"Hai. We'll be starting now. Please do not be scared of me, I will not harm you," Kuroko reassured, smiling.

"I.. I know.."

"Hmm?"

"Akachichi said so during the drive," Haruka stated innocently.

"Said that I wouldn't hurt you?"

"Mhm... Um... Well, chichi said you were very nice and wouldn't harm a fly. I mean.. He said he trusted you a lot... Um.. Sorry. Am I rumbling?" Haruka shifted uncomfortably and sat down in a small little chair set down in front of a small desk specifically for him.

Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle. "Is that so? How about we get started?"

Haruka nodded.

...

Throughout Haruka's session, Kuroko made a surprisingly good amount of progress. The boy was probably only very open to Kuroko because of Akashi, but that just made the bluenette's job easier. Overall, Kuroko used tactics he would use during day care. He played with the boy and doodled with him, slowly helping Haruka experience a normal child's life and giving him examples of what his interests should be around. The ravenette was a joy, his smile heart-warming. He was an obvious sweet heart who wanted nothing but parents who love and cherish him. That was all he wanted.

The seven year old was similar to Akashi, with his crimson eyes and his similar laugh. However, he was very much different (not to be expected, Akashi is only the uncle). It was a bit odd, becoming so fond of the boy though it was only their second meeting. The boy constantly pulled towards in, aside from the powerful redhead who radiated a frightening aura that repelled the weak or anyone else, really. Something about the child was so refreshing, so nice.. It was hard to explain. Haruka reminded Kuroko of why Kuroko even loved kids in the first place. Certainly, he wished the ravenette was his own.

After the session with Akashi's nephew, the red head himself came to pick the boy up. Haruka was happy to see his uncle and even stated he hoped the week would come by sooner. The sight of seeing Akashi and Haruka walk away together was a wonderful sight to see. Hand in hand, smiles exchanged. It was like watching a father and son bond happily. And for a moment, Kuroko felt like the mother who agreed to giving the two males some bonding time. Kuroko chuckled to himself, finding his thoughts idiotic. As much as it was an interesting thought, Kuroko knew deep down that he could never be a house wife, or a wife in general. Especially not Akashi Seijuurou's.

...

[Kuroko-kun,] the soft voice came out of the bluenette's phone.

"Yes, Sui-kun?"

[I'm very scared.]

"Why so? Is it the voices again?" Kuroko was deeply concerned for the teen. Afterall, it was hard to have to hear voices at such an early age, especially when his classmates are not supportive of him and call him rude nicknames. Sui just never had a good school experience and relied on his two twin brothers.

[No.. They aren't distracting me so much anymore. I'm afraid my brothers will find out. I don't want them to! If they do, they'll think I'm a freak.. I..]

"Sui-kun, you must learn to trust your brothers more. Isn't it true that they are the ones that support you and comfort you through everything? You must tell them one day. Afterall, if you really loved one of them, you would be outright honest with them."

[.. You're right.. Say, you always seem to have advice towards love. Kuroko-kun doesn't seem like the type to have romantic interests.]

"Ah, that is true. I like to read. Science, fiction, non-fiction, romance, adventure. All of that. I guess that is wear I learn about romance. I truly do not have any romantic experiences." _Just the exact opposite, really,_ Kuroko thought to himself bitterly, recalling all those one night stands and the times he had with the sadist Haizaki.

[I see. Don't you ever want to fall in love?]

"It seems impossible for me. In addition, I do not have the time to. Speaking of time, I am meeting up with an old acquaintance. Please excuse me."

[Ah, no problem. Thanks again, Kuroko-kun.]

"Do not worry about it, Sui-kun. I am always here to help," Kuroko reassured before hanging up. Throwing his phone onto the floor, he turned and faced the closet, wondering of what to wear. Kuroko was never really fashionable, only buying clothes that fit and not really caring of how he looked. It was not as if ge were noticeable anyways.

Staring at the array of long sleeves hung up, he studied each and every one, not finding any of them satisfactory. _What am I thinking? I must sound like a teenage girl at the moment. _The bluenette sighed deeply, finding himself even more pathetic than usual. _Besides, he only wants advice. Yes, do not get carried away. You are helping with Murasakibara's love life that doesn't involve you. _

Kuroko found himself slipping on a dark plum-colored crewneck and a pair of loose, skinny jeans. It didn't matter anymore. Afterall, today was the day he'd help the one he love with who he loved (orz, sounds confusing). Kuroko had to smile and be supportive. It wasn't a date, though the purple head claimed it to be one. Though Kuroko wished it _was_ one.

...

"Ah, Kuro-chin. You made it!" The purple head grinned largely, patting the bluenette's head.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko warned.

The large male chuckled and grabbed a hold of the tinier male's hand, pulling him inside the carnival. "Let's have fun, Kuro-chin~."

Weird. Kuroko was enjoying his time with the lavendar-haired teen, actually smiling and laughing ince in a while. Of course, they re-visitted the food booths more than once, and at the same time went on rides that involved lots of swivelling and falling and screaming (not like the bluenette screamed at all). The two played at different types of booths, winning numerous amounts of stuffed animals- that Murasakibara gave ALL to Kuroko- and candy. It was a win-win!

But things got worse as they rode the Ferris Wheel together. Kuroko was forced to see the beautiful sight of the purple-head staring out into the horizon, watching the city of Tokyo light up in different types of colors. Murasakibara had smiled genuinely, food out of his hands. Kuroko felt his heart beat rapidly, so fast that he felt that it was the only thing audible, which frightened him to no end. In addition, Kuroko remembered exactly why he had fallen for the large male. It was too soon. And Murasakibara was already in a love triangle. It was futile.

But Kuroko couldn't help but be mesmerized by the peaceful gaze that Murasakibara had showed that night.

**A/N: I end it there because the next chapter's gon' be intense. And I'm sorry, things /are/ going by fast, but like I said in my B26 fanfic, these are people with history with one another. Sure, the relationships are moving fast, but it's not only the present that is affecting their decisions. It is also the past experiences. Once again, I apologize. There will be background next chappie, too. **


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: wow.. So um.. The reviews. Thanks for all your support, I'm very very grateful ^^  
However, I was a bit.. Taken by surprise by one specific reviewer. AnynomousVoid.  
I'm sorry to put you on the spot, I really am. But I would like to mention that I am only fifteen and I do not carry that kind of information. I'm sorry if this AU is off and that I am violating Mental Health rules, but how could I possibly know? I am not experienced in mental health nor do I know any of the rules. Like I said, I do apologize if my false information offended you, but I am just an amateur writer... Since I have already started, I cannot change it. I really do apologize. And Murasakibara was aware of Haruka as Kuroko's client because Akashi had mentioned it to him. Once again, I apologize for the false information. If it angers you that I have false information, then I advise you to not read.  
As for the rest of the readers, I sincerely apologize to all of you as well. As a way to give back, I bring to you the rest of the date!~

Kuroko stared up at his former team mate, a pang of worry beating at his chest. His blank electric blue eyes showed signs of self doubt and hurt. The larger male in front of him wore a frown on his peach face, his purple eyes determined. Murasakibara wasn't nomming on some snack like always. He wanted to show Kuro-chin that he was serious. But that's what worried Kuroko the most. "Be honest with me, Kuro-chin. If you were in my position, would you choose your childhood friend for the sake of the friend ship or the one that you have chemistry with?"  
The bluenette opened his mouth than stopped. Kuroko shut his mouth and gathered all of his thoughts together. "I feel that I am in no position to choose for you. After all, I do not have any experience in such trivial things as romance. It is a decision you must make, not mine. I can only give you insight."  
"Then what do you think about it?" Murasakibara's serious tone never faltered.  
"Anything that makes Murasakibara-kun happy is fine by my standards."  
"Kuro-chin.. You're truly too selfless."  
"What do you mean by that? I am not sure I comprehend what you are trying to say. A friend of mine is in need and I am simply assis-"  
"Kuro-chin is hurtng and he refuses that pain and puts my problems first. Kuro-chin does anything and everything for the sake of who he loves most. You're just that kind of person. You'll put on a mask and pretend you're invincible towards feelings when you are most vulnerable to them. Isn't that right?"  
"..." Kuroko shifted his eyes to the side, his normal expression turning into a frown of displeasure. "What is worse is that Kuro-chin fails to admit he loves me and chooses to help me with a problem that involves romance, ultimately shattering his heart. So be honest now and tell me how you really feel."  
"I prefer it when you do not pay attention to me, Murasakibara-kun. This conversation is making me feel uncomfortable and I wish to retreat from it."  
"But I won't allowthat, Kuro-chin~." Kuroko did not respond, and silence filled the air. Murasakibara's eyes stayed glued onto the bluenette, his gaze never wavering. Kuroko stood uncomfortably, shifting from time to time as he looked every where but at the latter in front of him.  
The cool breeze in the middle of a December night did no favors for the bluenette. Instead, it gave Kuroko a harder time thinking, a harder time to make up excuses and avoid the current subject. It was true, everything his former teammate had mentioned, and he wished it were not true. Losing his teammates one by one was something his mental ability could not take, and yet, he chose to pretend to remain calm and collected as his inner self sobbed in the deepest part inside of him. He chose to be shrouded by a mist cloaking his heart, hiding the emotions he failed to express in the exterior. Kuroko chose to hurt, chose to change, just so he could abandon his naive state from Teikou days. Looking back made him feel pathetic, especially because of the feeling hurt, chose to change, just so he could abandon his naive state from Teikou days. Looking back made him feel pathetic, especially because of the feelings he harbored for each member of his team, particularly a red head. But he stayed with Seirin until the end of high school, hoping to leave behind his feelings in the past and move on with a brighter out look. But no matter how much time passed, his past continuously chased after him, bringing the five people he cherished most. And no matter how many, many times he tried to escape, it came back as if it were a piece of metal attracted to a magnet. 21 year old Kuroko was not happy about it. Ever since middle school, he did his best in masking his one-sided love towards the team with his goal of playing against Ogiwara, who was still missing from his life. But when the miracles crushed his hope and his spirit, Kuroko chose to leave behind everything Miracles-related, along with his feelings. It was to recollect his thoughts and become more mature, grow older. And it worked. He was surrounded by good people in Seirin, including a love-sick red-head who tried to hide his feelings for the bluenette but ultimately failed. Perhaps Kuroko only stayed besides Kagami because of the nostalgia the male brought, he didn't know. One by one, he and Kagami defeated the miracles, presenting a team tied together by bonds of trust, hope, and friend ship. It all fell apart when the miracles returned in the bluenette's life, kicking out the obnoxious Kagami Taiga.  
Kuroko remembered the confrontation as if it were yesterday. The miracles all gathered the day Kagami confessed and wrecked the two's date, crushing the large male's spirit and heart. Leave it to the miracles to crush anyone close to Kuroko Tetsuya.  
"Tetsuya has no use of your petty feelings," he remembered Akashi stating pridefully, his arms crossed and his mismatched eyes narrowed. "You are simply an acquaintance to Tetsuya and have no right to think as if the feelings you harbor for him are mutual. In fact, they are far from mutual. I can even say that you were merely a pawn used to re-establish connection with us miracles. He may not seem it, but Tetsuya is just like us."  
"I wasn't just a pawn.. Right? You didn't just use me, right?" Silence came from Kuroko. He couldn't answer, mainly because he didn't know the answer. Kuroko was just as defeated as Kagami was.  
"I apologize, Kagami-kun. I cannot answer that. However, I can say for certain that I do not reciprocate the feelings you feel for me. I apologize deeply, I do not mean to hurt you at all. If I were to accept your feelings, I ertain that I do not reciprocate the feelings you feel for me. I apologize deeply, I do not mean to hurt you at all. If I were to accept your feelings, I would just be giving you false hope and I do not intend to shatter your heart further. Our relationship has always been platonic and I enjoy the memories we made. But that is as far as it goes."  
"Hn. How pathetic. Did you honestly believe you and Kuroko could be something more, nanodayo?" Midorima had asked in a pitying tone. "Kuroko is and always will be bound to us miracles, no matter how much anyone tries. All in all, no one will be able to own him other than us." "  
How dare you all just treat him like a doll!" Kagami protested angirly.  
"And that's where you're wrong, Kagamicchi," Kise pitched in. "We treasure Kurokocchi and value him. I won't deny that we own him because it's just how Midorimacchi had said it. Kurokocchi belongs to us."  
"Kuroko!"  
"I cannot deny it, Kagami-kun. I am sorry." "How can you let them treat you like this? Why?!" "Because I am tied to them, no matter how much I try to break loose of our bonds. It is futile and I chose to embrace it. It's just how it is."  
And that was the day he was placed back into the arms of the ones he loved most, though it wasn't such a happy reunion. He was their doll, as much as they denied calling him so. He stayed within each person's desires, becoming the perfect toy. So perfect it would be a waste to throw him away a second time. But jut becaue Seirin was out of his life, it didn't mean Kuroko stopped his attempts of escaping the miracles. In fact, he applied for college in Korea during his second year of high school. But as soon as Akashi found out, he used his power and wealth to make sure Kuroko did not leave the country. But Kuroko did not stop. He continued to apply overseas, hoping to escape from the ties of his former team. He knew they knew of his own petty affections and was ashamed, embarressed, and petrified. In the end, he was forced by Akashi Seijuurou and Midorima Shintarou to apply to the same uni as the two of them.  
"Kuro-chin, I'm waiting," Murasakibara murmured, snapping Kuroko's train of thought.  
"I apologize. My head was running wild with thoughts," Kuroko answered softly, still refusing to make eye contact. "And you obviously know the answer to your own question, Murasakibara-kun. Please do not make me have to say it myself."  
"I want to hear it straight from you, Kuro-chin. We all know. But you never admit it." "My feelings do not matter."  
"If you would show us just how much you loved us, we wouldn't have to bind you so close to us."  
"It's... It's impossible."  
"Kuro-"  
"My feelings are nothing but pathetic. I feel ashamed for having them, especially because you all are wasting your time because of it. So please.."  
"Accept it. We all reciprocate your feelings and want to love you with every ounce of our heart." "Murasakibara-kun, I-.."  
Kuroko looked defeated. He clenched his teeth and tilted his head down, hiding his eyes behind his fringe. "Forgive me. I have been in love with you for seven years."  
The large purple head grinned and leaned down, pecking the smaller male's lips. "Kuro-chin's mine tonight." "Akashi-kun will scold you if you do this," Kuroko warned, pecking Murasakibara's nose as soon as his l ips were free from the larger male's.  
"I want to taste Kuro-chin first."  
"I apologize, but I must refrain from sexual activities. Motome-kun has forbid it."  
"Moto-chin doesn't have to know," Murasakibara pointed out with a mischevious grin.  
Kuroko simply smiled and shuffled his light blue locks, gazing up at the sky above the large purple-headed male. "That's not very honest," Kuroko teased. A small "hn" was given as a reply and a long silence filled the air around the two. Kuroko was thinking. His small head was processing the events, very slowly, since he was still surprised that he confessed his feelings, but in a very weird statement. Kuroko stared at the large male intently. Once again, he had his hair in a small bun while his body was hugged by a large red coat and a long black scarf that wrapped around his neck like a snake. Kuroko realized he did, in fact, have a physical attraction towards the purple-head, and not just because of his personality and kindness. The problem was Akashi. The bluenette still loved Akashi. And the other Miracles, too. Was it wrong to confess to Murasakibara first? Murasakibara-kun is just naturally.. Persuasive. Like a child asking for more candy... Ah.. I think I can use that as an excuse.  
"Kuro-chun."  
"Hai?"  
"Are you scared of Aka-chin?"  
"Why do you think that? I understand that Akashi-kun can be very intimidating and is surrounded by a terrifying aura, but he does not scare me," Kuroko answered bluntly.  
"Hnn.. I see. Of course Kuro-chin wouldn't be scared because Aka-chin is always nice to Kuro-chin. But that isn't important. I want to spend more time with you," Murasakibara explained, giving the smaller male a sheepish smile.  
"Ah. There are still more time before the carnival closes. Shall we walk around some more?"  
"Nah. Let's go to that one cafe~."  
"Hn... Alright."

...  
... Kikuyo Café

...

"Hello, how may I help you?" A brunette waiter wearing a red vest with skin-tight black jeans.  
"Table for two, please," Murasakibara said.  
"Are you waiting for some-" The waiter stopped his tracts when he saw the smaller bluenette next to the large purple-head. "Ah, excuse me. Please come follow me." The two followed the brunette silently, ultimately paying attention to the delicious scent of the chocolate and other scrumptious treats. Pink. Red. Blue. Brown. White. Sweets, sweets, sweets! It was everything Murasakibara loved. Kuroko only came for the Vanilla Milkshakes.  
"Hello, what may I get for you?" A greyish white-haired waiter asked with a brilliantly charming smile. Rit away, the psychologist knew who this man was.  
"Two Vanilla Milkshakes, please," Kuroko answered swiftly, batting his long eyelids.  
"Ah.. Your voice.. Kuroko-san?"  
"Hai. You must be one of Sui-kun's brothers."  
"Ah.. Yes! I'm so glad."  
"Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara butted in, slightly confused.  
"Ah, forgive me. I am just an acquantince. Your orders?" The albino waiter asked nicely.  
"Strawberry parfait, Smiley Orange Cake, Vanilla bean macarons, Blood Orange Lava Cake, and a vanilla shake as well."  
The waiter blinked. "Ah, alright. Please excuse me."  
"Getsu," Kuroko mumbled, typing on his phone.  
"Huh? Who was he?"  
"No one in particular. Just a friend's big brother," Kuroko answered vaguely.  
"I see. You know, I was wondering what this is gonna do for us, Kuro-chin. That confession, I mean. And that kiss."  
"I am not sure. The words came out, but I wasn't thinking properly. Maybe it was a mistake.."  
"... How so?"  
"I just.. I was not lying when I said I did not have any romantic experience. In addition, I also love the rest of them and.."  
"It's fine, Kuro-chin. I'll wait."  
"Thank you," Kuroko thanked, grateful to the male's understanding. The rest of night was delicious, filled with sweets, sweets, sweets, and a sweet good night kiss.~

A/N: HAHAHA. SORRY. YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AGAIN~


End file.
